Finding Hope
by Blueleo567
Summary: This story is about a ghost girl trying to help people get on with there life's not by forgetting but by remembering how they lived when she was with them.


This is my first fan fiction so please review. This is also before anything happened with Jim.

Disclaimer I don't own anything

* * *

Melinda Gordon walked out of her shop to find a long blond hair ghost girl

Melinda's POV

_I've never seen her around here before she must have just died that's sad she looks young,_

Narrator

She notices the girl is tall and beautiful even know she is only in a t-shirt and jeans. But she looks depressed or saddened by something and is just standing there on the side walk watching something or someone across the town square.

Melinda's POV

_Will I don't want to be rude and I can't just keep walking I've just stood here for how long just staring better introduce myself see I can do anything for her she just looks so… sad…lonely…lost…useless…I can't find the right word there is just more too it then that but here goes nothing._

Ghost Girls POV

_He looks so lost if only there was something anything I could_

"Hello I'm Melinda Gordon"

_Who is this lady talking to there is no one around here wait she can't be talking to me. She IS talking to ME. I got to get away from here_.

Ghost Girl Disappears

Melinda's POV

_Will that was kind of weird she looked scared, I have to see what is wrong the means I have to first find out who she is. But first lunch with Jim __ will he might know who she is being a paramedic and all._

Fire station

Jim- "Hey Melinda over here"

"Well Hello Husband of mine"

Jim-"Hello to you" he says with a small smile

"So how is your day going so far?"

**  
**Jim-"Good not really any bad accidents just a few of the regulars how about you."

"Will actually I ran into a new ghost and though you might know if any teenagers died in a crash this year?"

Jim-"Will ya there have been a few one was only about a week ago a little boy about 13 is in a coma then another one 2 months ago with a three teenagers they were drinking and the driver died but the other two teen's made it out with only a few broken bones . "

"I don't think those are the right accidents cause the ghost is a teenage girl."

Jim- "Oh well there was a crash a few months ago where a teenage girl died it was her and her brother in the car they got hit by a drunk driver."

"That's probably it can you… WAIT there she is"

Jim-"Where?"

"Yes it's a girl and she is over there looking around hold on"

Narrator

Melinda walks over to a wall so she can watch the girl and so the girl can't see her. Melinda wants to know why she is there and not to scare her off.

Ghost Girl POV

_I know he must be here he works here._

_Oh there he is._

Melinda POV

_What why is she just watching Jim? What does he have anything to do with her?_

Ghost Girl POV

_Oh I have to go he's leaving._

Melinda POV

_Oh she's gone again, what was that all about?_

Jim "Okay so what was that all about?"

"Will she was here and I just wanted to know why she was here but all she did was watch you for a min or so then take off after some boy I think over by the road"

Jim "Me why me?"

"Will I don't know can you tell me anything more about the crash you were talking about with the 2 kids and the drunk driver?"

Jim" Sure, there were two teenagers in one car a boy and girl they were siblings the boy is about 19 and the girl was 16 there last name were Ziegler. The drunk driver ran a stop light fast the kid barely could have ever seen the drunk coming he collided into the passage side. Of course all he walked away with was a broken arm but the kids weren't so lucky it cost the girl her life and the boy many sugary and I think he just woke up form a coma 2 days ago. They weren't sure he was going to make it for a bit but he's fine now."

"Wow that explains a lot but not why she was here watching you."

Jim-"Will I'm the one that was got there first and pulled them both out of their car does that mean anything? Is she mad I couldn't save her?"

"No she didn't seem mad or angry in any way she looked at you kind or gratefully. I think it just means she is trying to thank you but I could be wrong. Do you remember their names?"

Jim- "Ya I think the boy's name was Adam and the girl's name was Jordan."

* * *

I will try to update later. Hope you liked it.


End file.
